An LLSeries: 5 Take me out
by PandorasHollow
Summary: JavaJunkie and a teeny tiny RL mention Lorelai, Rory and a surprise. complete
1. Pretty girls and horny boys

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gilmore Girls  
**AN1:** This is the 5th and (probably) last story of my little series. It takes place a few months after -Emily says hello- (the previous story and not the episode ). This is a happy, fluffy and I hope a bit funny story. Everything is about Luke Lorelai and a bit about Rory too. _

**AN2:** It's a stand alone story. You don't have to read the others to understand this. Just two things: LL are living together in Luke's childhood home and Rory is with Logan.

**AN3:** I can never think of a good title for my stories. I thought I should let music inspire me. I was listening to 'Take me out' by Franz Ferdinand and decided to use that. Which is good I guess, 'cause the next song was 'Creep' by Radiohead and that is not a good story title, right?

_**Series:**  
(1.) Come Home (2.) Home sweet home (3.) Excluded (4.) Emily says hello (5.) Take me out_

_Hope you like it_

* * *

"And she said that Peter told Mike that Russell had told Bobby that he wants to ask you." – The shrieking of the two girls who entered the diner mingled with the bell above the door. Lorelai who was sitting at a table listened to the girls talk about boys and dresses. She didn't even notice Rory walk in. 

"Hey." – Lorelai looked up startled at her daughter who sat down. – "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. I was just listening to Cher and Dion." – Lorelai said pointing to the two girls at the counter.

"Didn't nobody tell you that eavesdropping is not nice?"

"Uhm, no. So daughter of mine, how are you? How's college life treating you? How's limo boy?"

"I'm fine, college is busy like always and would you please stop calling my boyfriend limo boy?"

"I never call him that when he's around."

"Right. What's with last week when we met him at Yale? Or the week before when…"

"Luke! We're ready to order." – Lorelai called across the diner avoiding Rory's questions. Rory smirked at her mother knowingly.

"Very mature of you. Anyway, Logan is doing just fine. Thanks for asking. I was thinking…" – Rory was interrupted by the two girls shrieking again. Both her and Lorelai looked over and spotted Luke behind the counter. He was looking at the girls like they were from some other planet. Lorelai and Rory laughed at his expression.

"Poor Luke. What are the girls talking about?"

"The prom."

"Oh, it's that time of the year again."

"Yep." – Lorelai said and got quiet after that short answer. Rory looked at her.

"What's up mom?"

"I just thought that I didn't go t my prom."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Never got to wear a pretty dress…"

"…or get picked up by a boy in a limo…"

"…or let him put a corsage on my wrist…"

"…never got drunk with the spiked punch…"

"…never got the chance to spike the punch…"

"…or have the mom to annoy me with taking million of pictures."

"Hey!"

"What it's true. Actually I take that back. You always annoy me with taking pictures." – Luke came over to their table.

"Hey Rory."

"Hi Luke." – Rory smiled at him when he greeted her.

"Luke, am I annoying with taking pictures?"

"Yes." – Luke said instantly and Rory laughed.

"See, I was right."

"I don't like you two anymore. I have to find a new daughter and boyfriend." – Lorelai said and pouted.

"I'll give you an extra cup of coffee if you stop pouting." – Luke said and Lorelai perked up.

"The pout has left the building."

"Luke, it's ready." – Caeser yelled and Luke left to pick up the plates. Soon he was back with two plates in his hands.

"Could you girls do me a favor?" – Luke asked and put the plates with two burgers down on their table. – "Could you please eat this?"

"Could we? Duh? How long dow we know each other?"

"Mom means yes, we'd love to eat this." – Rory took a bite of her burger. – "Mmm, this tastes different."

"Different good or bad?" – Luke asked waiting for her answer.

"Good. Definitely good."

"How are we doing you a favor by eating greasy food?" – Lorelai asked and took the first bite of her burger. – "Oh, boy. This is really good." – Luke smiled relieved at her.

"Well, it's a new recipe and I needed someone to try it."

"Wow, I feel special being your guinea pig."

"I asked you two 'cause you are greasy food pros. If someone knows what's good in that department then that's you."

"I feel flattered. The burgers are wonderful but your know what would make them better?"

"Coffee?"

"Wow, he doesn't only make the best burgers but also reads minds."

"I'll be back with the coffee." – Luke said and Lorelai watched him walk away. When he came back both girls were almost finished with their food.

"Here's your coffee."

"Thanks honey."

"Jamie!" – Luke, Lorelai and Rory turned to the door to see a teenage girl smiling broadly. The girl walked quickly to the other two girls at the counter. – "I just met Russell and he told me to tell you to meet him in ten minutes in the park. The girl who seemed to be Jamie started to pant _'Oh my God, oh my God!'_

Luke shook his head looked back at Lorelai and Rory. – "It's the same every year."

"What babe?"

"Prom. Excited girls and horny boys." – Both Rory and Lorelai stifled a laugh.

"Is this one of the times when you tell us how school sucked and that you didn't go to the prom because it's a mindless tradition of boys and girls getting drunk and then having sex in the back of a car?"

"School sucked but I did go to the prom."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and it was…you know…it was nice." – Luke said almost embarrassed.

"Nice? You did it in the back of a car, didn't you?"

"Ah, jeez. Why did I just say something?" – Luke said and walked away leaving a laughing Lorelai behind.

"Really mom. I thought we agreed on no mental pictures."

"Oh, please like you never did it in a car." – Lorelai said jokingly but when Rory avoided her gaze and a blush crept over her face, Lorelai gasped. – "Oh, my God. You really did! Oh, stop. I don't want to know."

"I didn't say anything."

"Luke, I need that extra coffee and a subject change. Now."

"You started with it. Not my fault." – Luke came back with the coffee pot in his hand.

"I wish I could have gone to my prom."

"I wish I could have gone to my prom too."

Both Lorelais sighed and Luke looked from one to the other.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**One week later…**

Lorelai walked into the house when Luke just finished a phone call. She thought that he did that a lot lately. She'd often walk into the house or diner and Luke would end the phone call with a hasty _'I have to go now.'_

Sometimes she'd walk into the diner and if Luke and Lane were talking with each other they'd stop and smile nervously at her. Lorelai got more suspicious everytime.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Hi. You're home early."

"I know. It was one of the slow days at the diner so I decided to come home." – Luke said and walked over to give her a kiss. – "I thought we could eat at home for a change. I'm making lasagna."

"Sounds great. I'm going to freshen up a bit before we eat."

"Okay, I'll be in the kitchen." – Lorelai kissed him briefly before walking upstairs to their bedroom. Ten minutes later she joined Luke in the kitchen. She has exchanged the summerly dress that she wore to work for her favorite sweat pants and a tank top. Luke turned around when he heard her walk in.

"We can eat in a bit."

"Okay. You want a beer?"

"Yeah, please. There's wine in the fridge if you want."

"Nah, beer if fine." – Lorelai took two bottles of beer out of the fridge and handed one to him.

"How was your day?"

"The usual. The bathrobe bandits are back and Michel is freaking out. Who was on the phone?"

"What?"

"On the phone? When I came home you were talking to someone"

"Oh, that was Lane. I just called to see how things are at the diner." – Luke smiled at her and turned around. – "We can eat now." – He took the lasagna and placed it on the table.

"Are you two having and affair?" – Lorelai said with a chuckle. It was supposed to be a joke but Luke took it seriously. She knew it was ridiculous but a teeny tiny side of her just couldn't explain the phone calls and talks at the diner. Luke turned at her abruptly.

"What? You're kidding, right?" – Lorelai looked at his shocked face and answered…"Yes, I was kidding."

"Good. What gave you that totally absurd idea?"

"Honestly? Everytime I walk into a room you stop talking. Doesn't matter if you're on the phone or talking face to face. I know it's stupid. I'm sorry. I know you would never have an affair with Lane."

"Not with anyone." – Luke said.

"Oh, babe I know that. I know that." – She did know it but it felt good to hear him say it out loud. – "I'm sorry. It was a bad joke. It was a long day at work. Come here." – She said and opened her arms for him. He stepped into his embrace and they kissed. At first soft and slow but soon the kiss deepened and they held each other in a tight embrace.

When they pulled apart Lorelai looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry for saying that you…."

"It's okay. It's forgotten. We should eat before it gets cold. What do you say about a movie after dinner? Andrew is showing Casablanca at the bookstore."

"Sounds nice." – She answered and they sat down to eat. Luke told her about Taylor's new idea for a town festival and Lorelai told him about the bathrobe bandits. Soon their previous conversation was forgotten and they both relaxed and enjoyed the company of the other.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**TBC**


	2. The surprise

**_The next day..._**

It was Saturday and Lorelai and Rory came home from the mall.

"Luke is gonna love the new caps."

"I do think so too. That blue one is getting old. Now he can wear a different cap every day." – Lorelai replied when she closed the door behind them.

"I'm too tired to bring these bags up to my room."

"Then don't. Leave them here." – Lorelai said and they put the bags next to the staircase and went to the living room. When they sat down on the couch Rory noticed an envelope on the TV.

"Hey, mom. Look at that." – She pointed with her finger at the TV.

"What's that? That are our names on it. Bring it here."

"Why do I have to bring it to you? Why don't you get up and get it yourself? It's your name on the envelope."

"So is yours."

"But yours is written first."

"You're younger and I was in pain for twenty three…"

"…twenty three hours. Yadda yadda yadda. I'm already getting up but not because you wanted to make me feel guilty about causing you pain when I was born. I'm only getting up to shut you up." – Lorelai gasped feigning shock.

"To shut up your own mother? That's spiteful and rude."

"Well, I learned from the best." – Rory said with an innocent smile on her lips which made Lorelai laugh. Rory took the envelope and opened it. After pulling out a small note out of it she read it out loud…_"Check out your bedrooms. Luke." _– Both girls looked at each other feeling confused.

"What is he up to?"

"I don't know. He's your boyfriend." – Lorelai stood up and they walked upstairs, both feeling intrigued. Lorelai walked into the bedroom and her eyes instantly fell on the crimson gown on her bed. Walking over to the bed she picked it up. It was beautiful. Long, strapless, flared skirt. It remembered her of the dress she wore to Rory's coming out party.

She was still admiring the dress when Rory walked into her bedroom. She was holding up a pink dress to show her mother. The dress was also strapless but with a handkerchief skirt. Rory pressed the dress against her body and looked down to see how it looked.

"That's a beautiful dress, babe." – Lorelai told her and Rory looked up at her mom.

"Show me yours." – Lorelai held her dress against her body in the same manner Rory was holding hers. – "That's a gorgeous dress."

"Yes, it is."

"And the shoes match too."

"The shoes?" – Lorelai asked surprised and turned around. She hadn't seen the shoes on the bed. – "Woohoo, shoes." – She said excitedly and took one shoe in her hand. That was when she noticed another envelope on her nightstand. She put both the dress and the shoe back on the bed and reached for the note.

"_Please be ready at seven. Luke. p. s. don't call me. I won't reveal a thing."_ – Lorelai and Rory looked at each other again.

"Quiet mysterious that man of yours."

"Seems so." – Rory looked at her watch to see how much time they have to make themselves pretty.

"It's shortly before six. We should get ready, right?"

"Right. I can't wait to see what this is all about. I love surprises."

"No, you don't."

"When it involves pretty dresses and shoes, then I do."

"Sorry, my mistake. I'm gonna go get ready now. We only have one hour."

"Let the games begin." – Lorelai said cheerly as Rory walked back to her bedroom. Lorelai looked again at the note in her hand. – "What's going on in that mind of yours, Luke Danes?"

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

One hour later Rory was ready and sitting on the bed in Luke and Lorelai's bedroom. Lorelai was in front of the mirror putting a necklace around her neck.

"Just three more minutes and we'll know what's going on."

"Hopefully or the couch is going to be Luke's new best friend." – Rory laughed softly and Lorelai turned around to face her.

"How do I look?"

"Absolutely beautiful." – They heard the doorbell ring. – "The moment of the truth." – Rory said and they both took their purses before walking downstairs. Lorelai opened the door to find Luke clad in a black suite with a dark red tie. She let her eyes wander his body up and down, thinking how handsome he looked. Returning her gaze to his face she saw him smile.

"Wow, you look amazing." – He told her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Thanks, so do you."

"Rory, you look beautiful." – Luke said when he saw Rory behind Lorelai.

"Thanks Luke."

"You ladies ready to go?" – Luke asked and stepped aside to let them walk out of the house. When they did they noticed the black limousine and the blond man in a tuxedo, standing next to it.

"Logan?" – Both Rory and Lorelai were surprised to see him there. Logan walked up to them with his usual smile on his lips.

"Hey Ace. You look stunning." – He told her before kissing her briefly on the lips. Turning to Lorelai he said…"Lorelai, you look beautiful too."

"Thank you Logan. Okay, I want to know what's going on."

"Not yet. You'll see soon enough. Please be patient just for a few more minutes." – Luke said and Lorelai looked at him. She was bursting with curiosity but decided that she can wait a bit longer.

"Fine. I hope you know what you're asking of me mister. This is driving me crazy."

"I know but it will be over soon." – Luke took her hand in his and they all walked down to the limousine. After they climbed in, Luke took out a corsage and put it on Lorelai's wrist while she watched him wordlessly. Logan took Rory's hand in his and put a corsage on her wrist too. She opened her mouth to say something but he silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Ace, I know the reporter in you has a million of questions but please forget them for now. The mystery is going to be solved in a few minutes."

"For your own sake I hope this surprise is good, Logan."

"It is. I promise." – He ansewered and smiled at her again.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

A few minutes later they arrived at the Dragonfly Inn. They got out of the car and Luke took Lorelai's hand in his before she could ask him a question.

"Come on. Let's go inside." – With her arm around Logan's they followed Luke and Lorelai inside. Rory and Lorelai were led to the dining room where they spotted some of their friends.

In the dining room the tables and chairs were put aside, the room was nicely decorated and music was softly playing in the background.

Sookie, Jackson and Liz were sitting at a table chatting. TJ was obviously annoying Michel with something. Lane and Zach were looking at some cds and Brian was talking to a blond girl. All of them were dressed up nicely. When their friends realized that the four of them have arrived, the room fell silent.  
Lorelai smiled at them before looking at Luke.

"Who's party is this?"

"Yours and Rory's."

"Wh…"

"It's your prom."

"What?" – Lorelai and Rory asked in unison.

"The other day you two talked about proms and that you have missed yours. So this is it. The dress, limousine, punch - that is already spiked – and I even have your digi-cam." – Lorelai was smiling broadly at him. She couldn't believe that he had done this.

"Luke Danes. You eavesdropped?"

"It was for a good cause." – He told her and smiled back. Lorelai kissed him quick.

"I don't know what to say. You're amazing. I love you."

"I love you too." – Luke whispered, already getting red because of the attention everyone was paying them in the room. Lorelai turned to Rory who was talking to Logan. She heard Logan say…"It was all Luke's idea and I gladly participated in it." – Rory looked at Luke with a huge smile on her face.

"You…" – She threw her arms around Luke and hugged him. – "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." – Lorelai looked at her friends again who were all looking silently at the four of them.

"Get the party started!" – Lorelai exclaimed loudly and the room erupted in talk and laughter.

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**_Later..._**

Lorelai took a look around the room. The party was a real success and everyone was having a great time. Michel, Lane, Zach, Rory and Logan were dancing to _'Blue Monday'_. Brian was trying to make the girl – who's name was Karen – laugh. Jackson and Sookie were talking to Liz and TJ. Luke…Luke was walking towards her.

"Hey handsome." – She greeted him when he reached her.

"Hey gorgeous." – He answered and placed a kiss on her lips. – "Are you having a good time?"

"A fabulous time. I can't thank you enough for this night. It's perfect. Are you going to tell me how you managed to plan all of this?"

"If you want to." – Lorelai only nodded in response. – "Okay, let's go for a walk and I'll tell you everything." – Luke offered her his hand and she took it.

Outside in the backyard of the Dragonfly Inn they walked hand in hand.

"Okay Mr. Perfect. Spill it."

"The other day when you and Rory talked about the prom, you both seemed sad because not going to your proms. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"So you came up with the idea of planning a prom for us?"

"Uhm…yeah."

"How did you manage everything?"

"Well, Lane was a huge help. She helped me choose the dresses and she was the one who talked to Logan. Once he heard the plan a limo was no problem. Lane of course took charge of the music and Sookie of the food. Michel decorated the room."

"Michel? You got Michel to participate in this? Wow."

"Actually it was Sookie who made him help us. She told Michel if he doesn't help then she would add sugar to everything he eats and drinks and he'd never notice."

"Poor Michel. He doesn't know that Sookie sometimes really adds sugar to his meals." – They both laughed at Sookie's little joke.

"You picked out the dresses?" – Lorelai asked curiously.

"I picked out yours. Somehow it felt wrong to choose a dress for Rory." – Lorelai smiled at him. He was cute when he felt uncomfortable.

"You went to the mall?" - Came her next question.

"God, no. Lane did. She took pictures of the dresses and then showed them to me. When I saw this dress I knew it would suit you perfectly. Lane choose Rory's dress and the shoes. She arranged a meeting with Logan and he was of course happy to help us too."

"I need to thank Lane later. She did so much to make this night perfect." – Lorelai said, still feeling stupid for making that joke about Luke and Lane having an affair. Luke told her the rest of the story.

"Michel talked with the guests. He told them about the party and they were thankfully very forthcoming. No one is going to complain about the noise."

"That's great. You are great. This night is great."

"Sounds like someone had a bit too much of that punch." – Luke laughed and Lorelai punched his shoulder playfully.

"Have you planned something else mister?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I have."

"Oh, really? What is it? Or do I have to wait hours again before you tell me?"

"First of all you never waited _hours_. Secondly, yes I'm gonna tell you now what it is." – Luke pulled a key out of his jacket and showed it to her. Lorelai immediately recognized it as one from the inn.

"Lucas Danes. Are you expecting me to have sex with you tonight? But what will happen to us after tonight?" – She asked dramatically. – "We'll go to different colleges and may not see each other for years. How am I… - Luke interrupted her with a kiss. Lorelai eagerly returned it. When they pulled apart Luke smiled at her.

"You've seen too many teenager movies."

"You can never see enough of those. Are we gonna use that key now or later?"

"Later. The night is not over yet."

"No? What else is there to do? It was the perfect prom. It involved everything I imagined. A pretty dress, alimo, a sexy man. Itook dozens of pictures, danced to eighties music and got to spike the punch too. The list goes on and on." – She finished with a whisper before kissing him. When she pulled away she notice that he seemed a bit nervous. That surprised her, mainly because she didn't know what it was that made him nervous.  
They were standing near a table and Luke pulled out a chair. He asked her to sit down and she did. He stood for a moment in front of her. What he did next caused her heart to skip a beat. Luke fell down on one knee. Lorelai experienced the following seconds in slow motion. Luke on his knee pulling out a velvet box out of his pocket. The look he gave her made her pulse quicken in anticipation. When he spoke his voice was full of love and affection for her.

"Lorelai, I love you. I tried to plan this, I tried to come up with the perfect words to say. I even read poems but I couldn't find anything that would explain the way I feel for you. I love you. I love you so much that no words, spoken or written, can explain how much you mean to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Lorelai's heart was beating so fast that she had the feeling it is going to explode in her chest. Tears treated to fall down her face. Lorelai never felt so happy and loved like that very moment. She put a hand on his cheek and caressed it lovingly.

"Luke, there is nothing I want more than to spend my life with you. Yes, I will marry you."

The most beautiful smile graced his lips when he pulled her to him for a sweet and lingering kiss. When they pulled apart they were both grinning from ear to ear. Luke opened the velvet box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. He took the ring and placed it on her left ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"This ring is gorgeous. Never seen a more beautiful ring."

"I'm glad you like it. I had some troubles finding one but I bought it without anyone's help."

"You know what's good. But that's obvious. Just look at your wife to be." – She kissed him again before looking at the ring on her finger again. – "Lorelai Gilmore Danes. Lorelai Danes. Sounds right."

"Sounds perfect." – He took her hand and kissed it. Then he rose and she with him. After they shared a heated kiss Lorelai took his hand in hers.

"Let's go tell the others." – Luke just nodded and they walked back to the inn. Everyone was still partying when they stepped inside the dining room. Luke and Lorelai walked over to the cd player and Lorelai stopped the music. When silence fell over the room everyone turned to look at them. A very happy and excited Lorelai first shared a look with Luke before looking at their family and friends.

"Well, how are we supposed to say this….We're getting married!" – Lorelai said happily and raised her left hand to show them the ring. Lots of breath intakes could be heard before the room grew louder again. Everyone was talking at the same time. Rory ran to her mom and hugged her tight.

"Oh, my God! This is great." – She pulled away and took her mom's hand in her to admire the ring. A tear slipped down Rory's face and she wiped it away before hugging Lorelai again. After letting go of her mom Rory turned to Luke and hugged him too. – "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you." – Luke smiled gratefully at Rory.

After Rory congratulated Luke and Lorelai, everyone else wanted too. Many _Oh, my God's_, hugs and pats on the back later, they all calmed down. Sookie ran into the kitchen and came quickly back with a bottle of champagne. Everyone had a glass – even Luke.

Lorelai couldn't stop looking at the ring. It seemed like the other women couldn't either. When Rory took Lorelai's hand to look at the ring again, Lorelai laughed and said…"Man, I feel like J. Lo." – The girls laughed except for Liz. Lane had to explain to her about J. Lo's pink diamond ring. Luke who was standing with the other man had no idea what the women were laughing about and he didn't care. He was feeling unbelievably happy. He looked at Lorelai and wished they could be alone. Making eye contact with Lorelai he knew she wished for the same.

Sookie saw the look they exchanged and she remembered how it was when she and Jackson got engaged. All she wanted was to lock her and Jackson in the house and have her way with him. She walked over to her husband and put a hand on his arm.

"Jackson, honey. I think it's time for us to go."

"Oh, no Sookie. Stay." – Lorelai said to her friend.

"It's already late and… " – Sookie leaned closer to Lorelai so only she could hear her. – "…the kids are at their grandparents. Which means more time for the grown-ups." – Lorelai smiled knowingly at Sookie.

"Okay. Thanks for tonight. The food was amazing." – She said and hugged Sookie.

"Anything for you hon." – Jackson and Sookie said goodbye to the group and left. Soon after that everyone else left too.

Only Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Logan were left in the dining room.

"I guess we should go too." – Rory said before hugging her mom again. – "Goodnight mom. Luke…" – She said turning to him. – "I can't thank you enough for this night. I loved it. Thanks."

"You're welcome." – Luke answered and they hugged too.

"Luke, Lorelai. Congratulations again. I had a wonderful time too. Goodnight." – Logan said politely and shook Luke's hand.

"Thanks, goodnight."

"Goodnight you two." – Rory took Logan's hand and they walked upstairs to a room that Logan had booked. Lorelai tried not to think about her daughter spending a night with her boyfriend up in a room. She knew it was silly. Rory was twenty years old and she and Logan have been in a relationship for months.  
Lorelai felt Luke take her hand and she looked up at him.

"Yes my dear fiancé?" – Luke chuckled lightly.

"We are alone."

"Finally. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Does it involve a certain key?"

"Yes." – She said pressing her body against his. He felt her hot breath against his face when she whispered in his ear…"What are we waiting for?" – He looked in her eyes and gulped down. The desire he felt was mirrored her blue eyes. She licked her lips and he leaned down kissing her hungrily. Although it was a quick kiss it left them both breathless.

"Let's go."

With arms around each other they walked outside to the honeymoon suit.  
Their night was just beginning.

**THE END**


End file.
